Konoha, A Place Meant For Great People
by ms. greenvalentine
Summary: "Konoha is a place meant for great people. OR, great people make Konoha. I'm not entirely sure but one thing's for sure though, I AM GREAT." "Hn" He said then smirks. "That's quite the statement you have there Sakura. Now how about we test it." he said and lunged for her, sword drawn. Well, this is a story of Sakura betraying the Konoha for betraying her.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha is a place meant for great people. OR, great people make Konoha. I'm not entirely sure but one thing's for sure though, I AM GREAT. Oh I know what you people think. Sure pink hair, green eyes, slender figure, yeah perfect. But not that! I mean I have always considered myself perfect because of my undying persistence. Yes, undying persistence. It's when you try your hardest to train yourself to the point of exhaustion or let yourself be trained to the point of exhaustion by OTHER great shinobi's, so that people will finally acknowledge you, is what I mean by undying persistence. And at the moment, I'm thinking, I'm reaching a whole new level of undying persistence.

"Eeeep!" screeched a woman as she ducks on time as a shuriken thrown with deadly precision whizzes past her head.

"God Anko! Are you trying to kill me?!" she screeched again. This time, clutching her bloodied shoulder. "Shit. I think I see a bone sticking out."

"keh" chuckles a woman as she steps out of the shadows. She lands a few feet away from her prey and grins. "Oh? Sorry my hand slipped" she spoke while grinning sadistically.

"Oh really? And I suppose that back kick and roundhouse kick that you did after you attached that oh so wonderful gigantous weapon of yours in my shoulder was an accident? " she said, trying to push some sense of humanity in the woman.

"I suppose?" she answered not really caring.

"Aghhh! What's with this woman." She mumbles to herself. She was about to have a feisty comeback at the woman when suddenly, Anko throws another kunai at her, forcing her to dodge. She made a mistake though as a few senbons were aimed at where she was going and did not have the luxury to evade.

"Shit. Ouch." she said as she clutched her now bloodied leg. Great now how was she supposed to dodge and run from this madwoman now with only one leg and an arm left. Tch. Oh and great! She even poisoned the senbons. What the heck!

"Anko!"

"That's Anko-sama to you little girl" she said as she throws another batch of senbon at her leg.

"Aghh wait! Damn it wait! Time out time out!" yet her pleas were unheard of as Anko lunged for her. And they engaged in a taijutsu battle.

"What? Don't tell me you're giving up now Sakura?" she spat. Clearly unsatisfied with the other.

"I'm not. Aghh. I'm not Anko.." she hisses as she tries to land a punch on her right side. But Anko predicted her moves and catches her arm on time before kicking her in the stomach which sent her flying to a tree.

Sakura grunts as a few bones make a sickening crack as she non-too lightly connects with a tree.

"Don't you think you're going overboard? I mean it's freaking 4 a.m. in the morning!" she exclaims and winces as a bone threatens to cut out of her skin. Great! Now her ribs are broken too. She really needs to heal herself and fast.

Hearing this, Anko just tilted her head, and gave her a what's-your-point look.

Sighing in frustration, she explained the cause of her distress, "All I'm saying is, we've been sparring for almost 11 hours now! And did I mention nonstop? As in NO breaks? And speaking of breaks, my bones a- " but was cut off with a sigh from the woman, who was currently waving her hand to dismiss the thought.

"Tch. It's not like you're on the losing side here Sakura" she answered.

Sakura could only gape at her. How in the world did she come out with that conclusion? Sakura then gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

Seeing this, Anko could only chuckle. She was clearly having fun.

"Fine. Maybe you are. With a few broken bones," but was interrupted when she heard Sakura scoff along with a yeah right remark. She then cleared her throat and began again. "As I was saying, few broken bones here and there but hey, you started it kiddo. You broke my nose remember? And it only just started yet you landed a few good punches on me already brat." She said while touching her nose as if recalling the event.

"Yes , BUT you made me heal that Anko! Along with the other wounds I've inflicted on you." Sakura exclaims in frustration. Really here she was sparring with a nearly depleted chakra, all because her sparring teacher didn't want to be seen with a crooked nose. Really, what a frustrating woman she is. If she had known she wouldn't have beg Anko to train her.

"Oh right… Fine. Let's end it here today. Seriously, kids these days. They ask you to train them then when it's all tough and they can't handle it they complain." She says as she collects her weapons from the havoc.

"You sound like an old woman Anko. Reality finally started to sink on you?" Sakura jokes as she stands, all the while feeling the murderous glare Anko was giving her. True, she practically begged Anko to train her, or in Anko's vocabulary- spar to death. Heck it wasn't easy I tell you! It mainly composed of begging, kneeling, chores, and a whole lot of bribing. And when she finally, FINALLY agrees, she tries to kill her all too quickly!

But nonetheless, it was all worth it. Anko was a fine kunoichi, well minus a few pointers here and there, but she was still a great ninja nonetheless. She learned a whole lot out of this ordeal. Fortunately, more good than bad. She snaps her attention back to Anko, when the said woman grunts for being ignored and puts a hand on her hips.

"That's Anko-sama to you brat." Anko said menacingly. Oh she's ticked off huh. Well that can't be good. But nonetheless Sakura laughed it off.

Upon hearing this, Anko just increased her glare and gave her an, are-you-picking-a-fight look.

Sakura brushed it off altogether and asked instead, "Are you alright? Do you need some healing?" as she tried to clear some dust off her clothes.

She hears Anko scoff and says arrogantly, "As if. I don't think you're in the condition to ask that Sakura. Besides I'm perfectly fine. No broken bones whatsoever." She said while smirking.

"Right. Well I'm glad that there are no _broken nose_ whatsoever. So if you're alright then I'll be taking my leave now." She said as she turned to go. The other woman just looked at her scornfully. Clearly displeased with Sakura's haughty remark. Anko was watching the source of her distress intently as the said figure left.

"but before that," retreating figure stops and vanishes all of a sudden. Alarmed, Anko could only gasp in surprise as she found Sakura hugging her. Anko winces as she was hugged non-too gently and well, for being caught off guard.

"Now, if I was the enemy you'd be dead by now. Don't let your guard down sensei." She whispered at the woman's ear. A satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

Anko could only stand there surprised. Not comprehending what was happening. 'God, this is embarrassing' Anko thought to herself.

"Well thanks Anko-sensei. I really learned a lot today." Sakura finally says and lets go. Flashing Anko with a teasing smile as the other blushes.

"Haha goodbye Anko-sensei! See you when I see you!" the pink haired kunoichi said and runs off. Leaving a very disturbed Anko behind. After a while, when Anko finally regained her composure, she then smirked bitterly and said to no one in particular.

"Tch. Quite the unpredictable kid aren't you. And that's Anko-sama to you brat." She said as she too turned to leave, all the while smiling.

~ END ~

Oooooh~~~~

I wonder….hmmm..

Well this is just a glimpse of Sakura's untainted personality.

Next up we'll be featuring - cold Sakura. But not after a few things. Hehe.

Please read and find out.

Ja Ne! oh and let me know what you think about this first chapter. Thanks!

(^.^)V


	2. Chapter 2 - The Start

***SLAM***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SHE'S GONE! SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" shouted a blonde guy in an orange and black jumpsuit.

"I know you're angry Naruto, but as I've said she's gone." The Gondaime stated as she sat in front of the 3 men. Her features were calm as she cracked an eye open to regard the occupants of the room. In front of her was a fuming Naruto. Apparently he was displeased with what he has just heard and did not even bother to hide it, seeing as to how he slammed her table non-too-gently. Behind him on the left side, was Kakashi who just stood there coolly with eyes closed. He looked like he didn't care but when one looked closely, he had his brows creased together. He too was hiding his exasperation. Sai on the other hand, who was on the right side behind Naruto, wore a blank face. If he cared he did not show. ***SLAM AGAIN***

"AND I AM TELLING YOU THAT SHE CAN'T BE! WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT ABOUT! QUIT MESSING AROUND!" exclaimed the blonde man as his teammates winced at his loudness. Kakashi knowing full well what was going to aspire soon decided to cut in but then –

***BAM!***Papers were flying around the room as the desk was kaput in half. And a very angry Tsunade stood as she glared at the loudmouth who had stepped back, as the thing he was slamming earlier broke in half.

'Too late' Kakashi thought as he puts a hand on his tired face.

Tsunade then punched the wall nearest to her as she was still unsatisfied. The men in the room could only grimace at her monstrous strength as the wall collapsed into bits. Kakashi could only hope that Naruto would be sensible enough to back down so as to not anger Tsunade any longer. Or else, Konoha will no longer have a Hokage Tower.

"Either you stop and let me finish or we can take this outside Naruto" she spat at him murderously. "Well?" Tsunade asked. The two of them were now starting a glaring contest. It only halted to a stop when Sai patted Naruto on the shoulder and told him to calm down.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. Please continue what you were saying." Kakashi finally inserted in as he stepped forward and glanced back at Naruto intently, giving him a silent warning.

With this, Tsunade finally backed down and resumed her former position. She sat in silence for a moment then opened her begin. "As I have said, you are here because I want to inform you that Sakura is gone and has officially fled the village premises." She finished.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT, **_THAT _**IS NOT POSSIBLE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BAA-CHAN!" Naruto began again but this time it was Kakashi who silenced him.

"Naruto! Don't force me to knock you unconscious." Kakashi glared with authority. Seeing Kakashi's serious face, he clenched his teeth in retort but recoiled nonetheless. "Please carry on Tsunade-sama." He said afterwards.

The blonde woman sighed and pinched her nose in irritation. It's always like this with Naruto. She felt foolish for snapping at him given the situation. It can't be helped though. That kid always seems to find a way to make her snap. She sighed again and began, "Can't be helped. I know how you feel Naruto. I cannot believe it myself but apparently it appears to be true. Sakura has now officially betrayed the village after killing 5 Root Anbu and fleeing afterwards."

"WHa-" he tried to question but was cut short by Kakashi's serious tone.

"And this can be proven?" Kakashi asked in confirmation.

Tsunade looked at them, and nodded. "Yes." She said firmly.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! We all know Sakura-chan wouldn't do that so STOP SAYING THAT! DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"I'm afraid the evidences don't lie Naruto. It was indeed her." Said the Gondaime. "In fact, I've confirmed it myself." She said.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" asked the silver-haired man. By now, all men were all ears. Eager to hear what the blonde woman was about to say.

"As I have stated earlier, she killed 5 out of the10 Root Anbu present at the scene. The other 5 managed to survive thanks to Shizune who was out to buy some sake. Barely though. She found them badly injured at the scene and gave them first aid but even so, 2 are in a coma. And I highly doubt if they can still recover. Truth to be told, they are already a hopeless case. As for the other 3, they are alive but I'm afraid they are heavily injured. It would take them about a year to completely heal from those damages." She said darkly as an eerie silence enveloped the room.

"So," she began again, "It appears as though Sakura had really intended to end their life." she paused as she retrieved the medical reports and reviewed them again as if trying convince herself that it was really her precious student's doing. Not liking what she saw, she dropped the papers and continued. "She severed all their muscle tissues, nerve cells, blocked their chakra channels and not to mention have broken all the bones present in their body. And I'm not talking about cracked bones." She said grimly. Sensing Naruto's question, she answered, "The bones were not just cracked and broken. They were crushed. Into tiny bits I'm afraid. Even I have a hard time mending those." She sighed. "And we are all aware that these things can only be done by a highly skilled medical ninja such as myself." She stated. 'Yet I am having difficulty fixing things' she reminded herself bitterly. "And we all know that Sakura is also a candidate for that. I'm afraid she has learned a lot from me if not surpassed me already." She said and chuckled. As if the situation was not bad enough, she found herself laughing nonetheless. She was really her student alright. It even amazed her of the fact that Sakura was giving her a hard time on the OR. It really did appear that she has surpassed her already. Musing over this, she had the urge to chuckle again, unaware of the concerned looks the men in the room were giving her. And before her chuckles could turn into laughter, Sai decided to interrupt.

"Why?" All the occupants turned their attention to the black-haired boy who spoke for the first time.

Tsunade realizing her madness, stopped to regain herself. She then looked at them and said, "Her reasons for the matter are still unknown. Shikamaru's team are still investigating as we speak." She told them tiredly. And thinking of what she was about to say next really made her consider looking for another profession. 'God. This job is going to be the end of her one day.'

"Also there's one more thing I want to inform you all." By now she was already pinching her nose in frustration. And thinking of Naruto's reaction about the matter only made her scowl in aggravation. 'Well might as well get over this quickly.' She thought. She then went retrieved a file on the drawer of the broken desk. She pulled a book, flipped some pages, and handed it to them. Kakashi caught on quickly and had a very tired expression on his face. He looked too old all of a sudden as he looked at the page. Sai was the same. He regarded the book blankly for a second then closed his eyes as if expecting it already. Naruto on the other hand, was clutching the book all too tightly and was shaking in anger. He had a very enraged expression on his face.

On it was a picture of a young girl with pink hair. She looked so young and carefree. Her green eyes shined as she gave the brightest of smiles. It was a picture of Sakura laughing her heart out. She looked so serene and innocent in the photo. Now this would have been perfect if only -

"What is the MEANING OF THIS BAA-CHAN! **W-w**-**WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE!**" Naruto yelled as he ripped the book and threw it aside. He then regarded it with disgust and snarled at Tsunade. He knew he was overstepping boundaries by yelling at the Hokage of all people, but he simply did not care as of the moment. He will have none of that especially if one of the dearest people he cared most about in the world is being hunted like a freaking animal just because someone had the fucking nerve to enlist her in the Bingo Book!

~ END ~

Hmmm…I really had a hard time with this one. And there were a lot of characters too. I just hope I gave them justice. I really love these people and I would hate myself if they were out of character. Oh gosh please let me know what you think! So that I can redo this as soon as possible..wahhhh

Next up will be Sasuke! Finally! Haha. So REVIEW and let me know what you think.

(^_^)v


End file.
